


You Can Run From the Past (It Catches Up To You)(2019-20)

by n0t_h3r3



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Playlist, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0t_h3r3/pseuds/n0t_h3r3
Summary: 10/4/20 EDIT: changed Zane's part.They all run from their past, in different ways. What happens when it catches up with them? Maybe, just maybe, they aren't as different as they thought.+++An assassin.Silent, deadly, effective. Add to his countless list of those he killed without a second thought. He never let his targets live.~A spy.Follow the target, gather sufficient info, and report back to the Shop. His target was a Circle Assassin with a no-lose, no miss kill streak.~A thief.Get it, avoid the alarms, get it to Ronin's, and get paid. Don't doubt anything.~An NCPD officer.The Department wasn't what it was a hundred years ago when the city was in its prime; they were uncaring, cold, indifferent to their actions toward the residents.~A pickpocket.Charm the customers, get anything expensive and disappear. Nothing else mattered. No one ever noticed. If she saw someone had something of value, they lost it.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Kai

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR REDO OF DESCRIPTION.  
I haven't forgotten Cole, It'll make sense eventually.  
Playlist:  
Kai: 'Unstoppable' by The Score.  
Lloyd: 'Renegades' by X Ambassadors.  
Zane: 'Revolution' by The Score.  
Jay: 'On and On' by The Score.  
Nya: 'Ghost' by Au/Ra and Alan Walker.

At nineteen, he had killed more people than the most senior Circle assassin. He has never failed an assignment. People with common sense knew to stay away from him.

Dareth's Bar, located deep within the great city. He sat alone at a table at the very back of the bar, which allowed him the sight of everyone inside, the blood-red hood of his Circle assassin's jacket pulled up, a glass of whiskey sat on the table in front of him, of course, he would never actually drink it, nothing could stand in the way of that night's assignment.

It is the same as it always is, locate, track, shadow, terminate. No hesitation, no second-guessing.

The ever-present weight of the modified gun in the concealed pocket of the jacket. A tree-green jacket of a Circle Spy caught his eye. So, The Circle 'had' assigned a spy to tail him.

His next target sat at the main bar, deep in a conversation with a barmaid. He heard the man bid his goodbyes to the lady and stand up from his seat. Silently, he too stood and weaved through the throng of people. The man left the bar and started walking down the sidewalk. He slipped into the shadows.

After a time, they rounded a corner, entering a hedge-lined lane. Reaching inside the pocket, he drew the modified gun, already loaded and ready to fire. He hurried his pace until he was just behind the man, who, he saw looked to be close to his age, interesting.

He brought the gun up to the back of the man's head- and fired. The gun's modifications made the shot completely silent. Head bullet wounds left the victim with almost no chance of recovery and were the cleanest.

With the job done, there was no need for him to hang around any longer. Now all he had to do was report back to The Circle for his next assignment. When he turned on his heel, in his peripheral vision, he saw the same Circle spy he had seen in Dareth's, crouched on the roof of the house to his right.

Inclining his head slightly to let the spy know he had seen them. Whoever they were, didn't appear to be affected by knowing that the deadliest assassin in The Circle had seen.

He returned to the main street where cars and other vehicles roared past. A sleek black motorcycle was alone in Dareth's Bar parking lot. He crossed over to the bike and got onto it, pressing the coded thumb-pads of his gloves to the handlebars, activating it. With absolutely no sound, he manuvered it out into the traffic.


	2. Lloyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infiltrate, gather info, and report back. No time for anything else. This time, he was to shadow a Circle assassin and the deadliest of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long, I forgot about this fic again. I had this part completed but...
> 
> Playlist:  
Kai: 'Unstoppable' by The Score.  
Lloyd: 'Renegades' by X Ambassadors.  
Zane: 'Revolution' by The Score.  
Jay: 'On and On' by The Score.  
Nya: 'Ghost' by Au/Ra and Alan Walker.

When they told him that he was to shadow the deadliest assassin in The Circle, he was shocked, to say the least. His usual assignments were gathering information.  
That night he beat the assassin to Dareth's Bar and made himself one of the nameless many faces in the crowd, occasionally glancing at the guy. In the four years, he has been part of The Circle, he has never, never let his 'target' see him.

After all, they trained him to be invisible. Until tonight. When he found himself toward the back of the crowd, he took the opportunity to spare his 'target' another glance, bad idea, the red-hooded man caught sight of him.

Doesn't matter, he would change, become different than the assassin wouldn't be able to track him down.

He knew the reason the assassin was there, to kill a man by the name of Cole Brookstone. Due to the rumors spread about the man.

The red hood left the bar not two hours later after a man dressed in black, he followed, by way of rooftops.

He (the assassin) had a big reputation, one hundred percent efficient, never failed, emotionless, the Circle's perfect killing machine.

Soon, not nearly a half-hour later, the man in black was dead...and the assassin saw him like he knew he was there. Like before, it doesn't matter.

He followed the other man back to Dareth's Bar, a jet black motorbike was the lone vehicle. He analyzes it as the assassin got on and then turned silently into the traffic.

Now that he had sufficient information it was time that he reported back, making his way to the very center of the city where a certain boring coffee shop was located.

_ **Cole Brookstone, 25 years, desceased.** _

The headline of the newspapers the next day once the NCPD had discovered the body in the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai: DONE  
Lloyd: DONE  
Jay:  
Zane:  
Nya:  
~  
Another chapter if anyone's still interested. Don't know when Jay's will be posted.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand Kai's chapter is done.  
I think I owe you all an explanation.  
This came from a fucked-up dream I had one night.  
The Circle, or simply Circle is a 'ghost gang'. Silently taking over and infiltrating the great city.


End file.
